Tidal Wave
Tidal Wave is a character from Transformers Armada and a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. Able to transform into an aircraft carrier, he serves as the Crystal Knights' main mode of mass transportation to other worlds, head of waterfront operations, and as the last resort for getting the team out of a tight jam. Personality Due to his massive size, Tidal Wave isn't one much for words. He's not particularly bright and has a slow speech pattern. That said, what he loses in intelligence he more than makes up for in sheer strength and firepower. Able to blast through a small fleet and smash his way through a squadron of fighters, he lives up to his size and legacy. However, after he joined the Knights, Wave took up a mantle of a gentle giant, with him enjoying the Earth's nature in his off-time. It's certainly more interesting than asteroids. History Pre-Series After the first destruction of Unicron, Tidal Wave was positioned to guard duty on an asteroid belt near the outskirts of Cybertron (which Wave obviously saw as boring). Mini-Series 10 years later, though, a surprise attack from Unicron's forces left Wave damaged and his base destroyed. As the attack went on, a red portal appeared beneath Wave's feet and sucked him through it. As he fell through the portal, Tidal Wave crashed into the ground on the earth-like planet the rest of the soon-to-be Crystal Knights, and fell into stasis lock due to all his damage. Later, after Tetsuya Tsurugi and Starscream's duel, the group found Tidal Wave's offline body, with Demolisher insisting that they help him. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Transformation Like all cybertronians, Tidal Wave has the ability to transform into a vehicle. In his case, he turns into a giant aircraft carrier capable of flight and floating on the water. Transwarp Device After being connected to , Tidal Wave was able to warp between universes. After the Knights' base is established, Rain and Pearl are able to duplicate the time travel device in the ship and install it into Wave permanently. Laser Cannonball Barrage Tidal Wave fires a huge barrage of laser blasts from his turrets on his body that rain down onto his opponents. Relationships Notes Tidal Wave's function as the team's main mode of interdimensional travel is a nod to other battleship-themed space ships, such as the Space Battleship Yamato and the SDF-1 from Robotech. In his original appearance in Transformers Armada, Tidal Wave's size frequently changes, being either slightly taller than the rest of the cast (even able to combine with Megatron, but this could be another case of Mass-Shifting) to being a giant. This series retcons him into being around the size of his appearance in the 2004 Armada video game, around 2000 feet tall, being able to hold most of the mechs used by the Knights on his launch pad or house them inside of his cargo bay. Obviously, this make him the tallest member of the Crystal Knights and one of the tallest robots in the series period (oh, and he and Megatron never had the ability to combine in this continuity due to the MASSIVE difference in their sizes. Not like it did much, anyway). Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Former Villains Category:Battleships Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Category:Aliens Category:Major Characters Category:Anime Characters